


Just Tara

by ElvenQueen18



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Choosing a Normal Life, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, POV Second Person, Terra Remembers, Written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: You don't go by Terra anymore. You're just Tara now. And that's all you ever wanted.
Kudos: 3





	Just Tara

If anyone asks you about your past, you say you don't remember.

It's a lie, you know it's a lie. After being released from your stone statue (after being _risen from the dead_ , actually), you remembered everything-your becoming Slade's apprentice, your betrayal of the Titans, your attempts to ruthlessly murder them, _everything_. You remembered being the princess of Markovia, how you and your brother got your earth-moving abilities, and how you always had to run to a new place because of your lack of control over your powers.

But just because you remember everything doesn't mean you want to. It doesn't mean you don't want to start anew, away from the past, now that you're alive again.

So you suppress your memories, and even your powers. A kind, middle-aged couple has allowed you to stay with them, and you attend the local high school like any other girl your age. You start calling yourself Tara, your real name, instead of Terra. Not Princess Tara, just Tara. Before long, your name won't even be Tara Markov-once the adoption paperwork is completed, you will be known as Tara Johnson.

You never wanted to be royalty. You always felt envious of the commoners, desperately craving the freedom and normalcy that you had been denied. You ran away from home when you gained your abilities, but you didn't feel free: the instability of your powers made you even more of an outsider.

And then you had met the Teen Titans. Looking back on it now, you want to laugh bitterly. They had been kind enough to let you in their home, and how had you repaid them? By selling them out to Slade, trying to kill them in cold blood, and then dying yourself. Maybe the Titans have forgiven you, but it doesn't mean you're going to go back to your old life.

Now, you're going to live without the unstable powers, without the betrayals, and without the royal titles. Now, you're just Tara, and one day, you're going to become so good at suppressing the memories that you'll genuinely believe that there's nothing to remember.

You hope Beast Boy and the other Titans will understand. Because being normal is all you ever wanted.


End file.
